Memory Lane
by xxmelusinexx
Summary: Septimus has been Apprenticed to Marcia for almost six years, and one day wakes up to find DomDaniel on the throne. Septimus must convince is friends and family to join with him against the Necromancer. Can the Castle be saved or Has DomDaniel won the final battle?
1. Chapter 1

There was cold and dark.

Septimus opened his eyes and saw the underside of an arch with icicles hanging down, and snowflakes lazily falling from a grey sky. He sat up, stuffed his nearly blue hands under his arms and looked around.

He was sitting in a snowbank at one of the gates, north or south he couldn't tell, and wore the grey and black uniform of a chief cadet uniform from the young army.

That was different.

He stood and grabbed a spear that was presumably his. This was the strangest dream he had ever had.

"Oi! 412, I'm here for the shift change. It's lunch at the Barracks so hurry up if you wanna eat," yelled a boy around his age.

Septimus was at a loss, "Um... anything good?"

"Nah," the boy shrugged, "just the usual. You need to get a move on though if you want more than air."

Septimus nodded and quickly set out in the direction the boy had come from, while trying to piece together what was going on in his head. He headed up Maker's Mile from what turned out to be the South gate. He turned down the first main street which led past the Palace and to Wizard Way. He slowed his pace after he turned the corner and took in hos surroundings.

Shops were boarded up, people looked out at him through cracked doors, and watched him pass with fear in their faces. Everything seemed grey and lifeless, like when he had actually been in the Young Army only worse. A feeling of despair, fear and hate pervaded the air. Septimus felt** Ill-Watching** eyes all around him, and knew that no one on this street was happy about his presence. He had to take several deep breathes to keep himself from running. There were patterned tracks up and down both sides of the street, a march had been done not long ago, and probably more boys taken from their families. No wonder people were angry.

Septimus had no intention of going to the Barracks. He had spent the first ten years of his life there in misery, and was never going back. He slowly made his way down the long street and could see the Palace just ahead. Septimus reached the cross road and saw a banner blowing in the wind. It was bright red with three black stars. Septimus' heart sank right down into his boots.

It was impossible, absolutely impossible, and there it was big as day.

A banner sporting the stars of DomDaniel hung from the Palace wall.

A large hand came to rest on his shoulder, he was unceremoniously yanked into an alley between two buildings, and spun around. Before him stood a tall man with lots of muscles, a smith if Septimus had to guess, he looked haunted and angry as if he hadn't slept in days. "You're going to deliver a message for me boy," he said gruffly, raising a hammer above his head, "they took my son so I'm going to take one of their 'finest'."

Septimus ducked just in time to avoid having his head split open like a melon. "S-sir I don't have anything to do with recruiting, I swear."

"you're a liar you little gimlet, you took my son, you knocked him out and dragged him away," the man bellowed his face turning red.

"I-I ... I'm sorry, I have been in the Young Army all my life and believe me no one wants to be apart of it anymore than you want you're son to be conscripted into it," Septimus said shrinking back from his attacker.

"Sorry boy but it's just not your lucky day," the man took a step forward and Septimus took a step back quickly** Freezing** the man. He stood towering over Septimus hammer raised and a broken look on his face.

Septimus abandoned the spear and set off for the Tower. Maybe going home would help him think and make sense of things. He wasn't completely sure that this wasn't in fact some crazy dream, but it felt real, he could feel the cold, he could hear the snow crunch beneath his boots with every step he took, and smell the wood smoke in the air.

It felt real but it couldn't be.

The road ran alongside the Palace's outer wall and the farther he went the more banners he saw. It made no sense, DomDaniel had been dead for years, but dream or not, Marcia would be able to help.

The front gates of the Palace were closed and two Custodian Guards stood watch, arms to their sides, swords in their scabbards, and blank expressions. carved into the stone arch above the gate was the three stars. Septimus gave an involuntary shiver at the sight of the Palace and the** Darke** aura that radiated out of it.

Septimus pulled his cloak around himself and passed Ceremonial Way which housed the Young Army barracks without a glance.

Wizard Way was eerily empty compared to the normal hustle and bustle of an afternoon. The normal weaving in out and around people was not needed as only a hand full of people milled around shop fronts, quietly talking to themselves, and falling silent as Septimus came near.

Larry's Dead Languages was dark but that wasn't particularly strange. The Manuscriptorium was lit in its usual fashion, but as Septimus came even with the door he saw three black stars painted on the wood. Septimus shook his head things were bad when even the Manuscriptorium aligned itself with DomDaniel.

Septimus continued on through the great arch and into the court yard. He was surprised that there were no guards posted out front as there had always been. It was completely empty, and at the top of the marble stairs the great silver door that guarded the entrance of the Wizard Tower stood open and tarnished. 'This can't be happening. This can not be happening.' He runs up the stairs and into the great hall. No **Magykle** lights shone in the cavernous space, there is a thick layer of dust on every surface, the floor has no message and feels like clay beneath his feet.

Septimus stood stalk still and listened closely for the sound of a human heart beat.

Nothing.

**AN:** So here I go again. God it's been a while. Feels great to be back and writing, and actually having time to write. This story has been bugging me forever so here it is. I hope yall enjoy it. It's going to be a few more weeks before I can get an actual consistent update going so umm... yeah don't hold your breath for an update. Reviews are love.


	2. Chapter 2

Septimus was at a loss for what to do. No Marcia, no Tower full of people ready to help. He was on his own.

He could think of nothing else to do and go up to Marcia's rooms and...think of what to do.

"This has to be a dream, a really life like totally crazy dream, but a dream," Septimus whispered to himself as he climbed the immobile stairs.

The Tower was cold and dark with out Magyk to power it. Silence hung in the air like a blanket, practically daring him to make a sound. It took fifteen minutes but Septimus finally made it to the twentieth floor, and walked slowly down the hall that led to a large purple door with peeling paint. He gently put his hand on the door and it creaked open.

Septimus inhaled sharply and waited for something to react to the noise.

Nothing. Septimus sighed and entered the room. It looked much the way he remembered it, but there were small differences. The vase that Marcia always kept fresh flowers in was gone, as was the old blanket chest that she'd had since she first came to the Castle.

Septimus eased his way through the room and heading for the firewood bin. He threw a few logs onto the hearth grate and mumbled a quick **Light** spell. The logs obligingly burst into flames and gave off a warm glow that made the room feel slightly more like home. Septimus leaned back into the dusty sofa and tried to think things over.

It was all too real to be a dream so he tossed that idea. Which meant he needed to find Marcia and Jenna...and Marcellus and Simon...and Beetle and well everyone really. The only thing that troubled Septimus more than where had everyone gone was, what had made everyone disappear.

The purple door which had been left open so as not to make anymore noise slammed shut.

Septimus jumped to his feet, heart in his throat. He looked around the room searching for anything that would give someone away,but he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

The fire died in the grate with a loud Whoooosh.

Septimus stopped and tried not to smile. He and Marcia had laughed at Alther's tale of his brief tenure as Tower poltergeist.

"Get out," whispered a voice in Septimus' ear. He felt the left side of his face freeze with a sudden cold wind. It was obviously Alther affecting his voice to sound scary.

"Leave now," growled a voice this time on his right. Septimus tensed and fought the urge to laugh. He took a deep breath and whispered back, "Why?"

Silence.

He could almost see Alther's baffled face.

"Are you still there Alther?" Septimus asked.

"Yes. Who are you and what are you doing here," the accent was gone and Alther's normal tone had returned. Septimus felt his spirits lift at the familiar voice.

"Are you going to appear to me or am I going to have to continue to talk to thin air?" Septimus asked hoping that the ghost had not changed too much along with the rest of the Castle.

The air before him shimmered for a moment and in front of him stood, or rather floated, good old Alther Mella; from his ponytail and beard to his robes with the blood stains over the heart.

He stood eyebrows raised and arms crossed, "Well?"

"It's me Septimus," he said laughing slightly, "What's happened I went to bed last night and the world was one way and then I wake up this morning to find it turned on its head."

"Septimus? Septimus who?" Alther asked tilting his head to the side and looking the young man up and down appraisingly.

"Septimus Heap, you know Silas and Sarah's seventh son, Marcia's Apprentice," he said all humor draining from his voice.

"The Heaps never had a seventh son, and Marcia never had an Apprentice," Alther said somberly.

"What are you talking about Alther. I have been Apprenticed to Marcia for 6 years now, you've known me since I was ten years old," Septimus said beginning to panic. Alther didn't remember him.

"I was born and then, shortly after, stolen by the Matron Midwife. There was a mistake and I ended up in the Young Army. I found my name and family when I became Marcia's Apprentice, that was the request I made, and you where at my Apprentice supper." Septimus was near frantic. Why was everything so backwards.

Alther shook his head slowly.

Septimus was lost for words.

"Marcia never became ExtraOrdinary Wizard lad. The day I died DomDaniel took over. She's been his pet," Alther spat, "ever since."

"When exactly did DomDaniel take over?"

"Ten years ago today. The very day that the Princess was born, her Mother shot, her Father missing and presumed dead, now she's in a cell somewhere inside the Palace. Well at least that was the way of things the last time I was there." Alther said fading slightly.

"But... how...I mean that's-that's not what happened," Septimus couldn't think. His head was swimming with all the information, he'd never existed, he'd never been born and DomDaniel had won, and now ruled the entire Castle.

Alther felt bad for the young man that stood in front of him a hollow, fearful look in his eyes, "Sit down lad, you look a bit done in," Alther stoked the fire and got it burning again, "Warm up, calm down, and I'll tell you what you seem to be missing," the ghost said gently.

Septimus flopped onto the sofa and stared into the fire. Alther sat down beside him and sighed, "On the day that the Princess was born Marcia and I went to do the Welcoming and the blessing. The Queen looked exhausted but happy. In her arms was her baby girl. When we entered she couldn't hardly take her eyes from the babe and asked 'Isn't she beautiful?'"

"An oily voice from the side door of the room replied, 'Indeed she is your Highness.' DomDaniel raised a pistol and fired directly at the Queen. The baby fell from her arms and Marcia jumped and caught her before she could hit the ground. I managed to get a safe shield around them, however I left myself exposed. I felt the bullet and then heard Marcia scream, and then I died. From that day on DomDaniel has sat on the throne and made the Castle his own."

Septimus ran his hands down his face trying to process all that he'd heard. "That's not what happened, at least not from where I'm from, where ever that is. It's close but things never got nearly this bad. It was an assassin, not DomDaniel, who killed the Queen and you. That sadly hasn't changed. Marcia escaped with the Princess and the Amulet, she became ExtraOrdinary and gave Jenna, the Princess, to the Heaps. I had been born earlier that same day and 'died', but actually DomDaniel had me stolen to become his Apprentice, there was a mix up and I ended up in the Young Army. On our tenth Birthday Jenna, Marcia, Dad, and Nico were on the run, and I was kind of dragged along for the ride."

Alther sat deep in thought, "I have an idea as to what might be behind all of this, but I want you to prove to me that you are in fact Marcia's Apprentice. When she asked you to be her Apprentice did she give you anything?"

Septimus smiled at the memory, "Yes she did, she gave me a pair of silver wings with the words _fly free with me. _The same charm that you gave her when she became your Apprentice."

Alther smiled, "Well now that that's settled young man, I think I might be able to explain your predicament and you'll be happy to know I don't think you're mad. There is a spell, usually done by a group of Wizards or Witches, that can effectively wipe a person from history. Luckily for you it seems that the casters have made a mistake and you were simply erased from memory. The question remains, however, who would do this?"

Septimus knew, "The Port Witch Coven. They've always supported DomDaniel and recently they've been causing lots of trouble down in the port. They would happily bring him back and join in the power with him. Is there a witch named Pamela in the Palace?"

"I believe so. In order to put things to rights we'll need two powerful wizards, at the very least, to get enough energy for it to work. The wizards from the Tower were removed years ago to the Badlands. I fear they are all dead or worse."

Septimus didn't want to think what had befallen the removed wizards, what ever their fates. "What if Marcia and I did it? She's the rightful ExtraOrdinary, and I'm the seventh son of a seventh son. we could do it together."

Alther shook his head sadly, "If you could get to her maybe you could, but it would be impossible to get into and out of the Palace safely."

Septimus grinned and stood tall, adjusted his cloak and pulled the hood over his extremely short hair (regulation length for a Chief Cadet), "I have an idea. You want to join me, and we'll save Marcia and the Princess?" Septimus said boldly. He would fix this and save the Castle from the rule of the Necromancer.

Alther gave the young man a sad smile, "I wish I could, but after I meddled a bit too much with him, DomDaniel** Expelled** me from the Palace, I can't go past the gate without getting** Returned**."

Septimus' confidence deflated slightly, "I have to try, Alther, if not for my sake then for Marcia and Jenna and the whole Castle."

"I understand Septimus, good luck and be safe."

Septimus nodded and turned for the door, "I'm going to rescue them, if the Young Army did nothing else it taught me how think fast in dangerous situations."

The door closed and Alther was left alone in the sitting room, "I hope you're right lad, I hope you're right."

A/N: Gosh didn't think I was gonna get this done this evening. I think I like this chapter, but I'm still kind of iffy about it. Tell me what you think. Next chapter should be good...that is if I can write it properly and not butcher what's in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again, I have had some free tome today and actually got some writing done. Shock a rock. This is kind of rushed so I really haven't gotten the chance to proof it very carefully, I apologize for any typos, and if something confuses you just PM me and I'll try to explain. I sort of like this chapter but I am mostly anxious to update so here you go. Enjoy and if you would be so kind as to take a moment and review I would be so happy. **

Septimus slowly made his way down through the Tower and thought about how impossible it was going to be to break into the Palace and then escape again with two people in tow. Septimus quickly crossed the great hall trying not to look around. It felt more like a crypt than a home with no one in it. He stepped onto the top marble step and shoved the silver door shut, it looked slightly more normal than before bur still lacked the felling that 40 wizards gave it.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started towards the Palace. The despondent air that pervaded the castle was starting to sink into him.

The sun was setting and the temperature was dropping rapidly as Septimus made his way out of the Wizard Tower court yard. Shops were closing and lights were being extinguished, but no Mazi Smalls, cheerful or otherwise, came to light the street lamps. He passed the Manuscriptorium in time to see a scribe leave and lock the front door behind him. His shoulders were stooped and his hair was disheveled, had he not worn the typical rust colored scarf Septimus would not have recognized. Beetle shuffled down wizard way towards the Ramblings hands in his pockets eyes down cast. He walked straight past Septimus without even a flicker of recognition, and didn't even greet him as Beetle did to any Castle inhabitant. Septimus watched the young Beetle continue on down Wizard way and shook his head, the more he looked around this doppelganger of his home the less he liked it.

Septimus continued his solitary walk down the Way and watched one woman scramble into her home. A few yards away a guard hollered after her, "Oi, you get home, curfew is about to start and I don't want to waist my time arresting you but I will."

Septimus took the que to slip into a doorway alcove and whisper a quick **U****nseen**. The guards walked past and paid no attention to him. Septimus sighed with relief, at least they couldn't see his shadow in the twilight.

He continued on his way towards the Palace, and began to wonder how exactly he was going to get in. Slipping past the hired muscle was going to be easy, but getting past the Necromancer himself was going to be a different matter.

Two guards stood as before outside the gate. There was no lock on the gate, but it was held closed by a simple clasp. Septimus back tracked carefully trying to leave as few footprints in the snow as possible. Once safely across the street he made a handful of snowballs and carefully took aim. The first hit the guard on the left squarely in the nose, the second collided with the right ones ear.

"Hey who's there?" yelled the second guard, drawing his sword. Septimus carefully snuck past him avoiding touching him. " The second guard went charging past the first ,"I'm ganna find that little punk and teach 'em a lesson they aint soon to forget." Septimus jumped an inch to the right to avoid being stabbed by the mans sword which he was swinging wildly. He chuckled to himself as the guards disappeared down the road. Everything else had changed but the custodian guards were still seriously lacking in intelligence. He quickly opened and then re-closed the gate and ran onto the palace lawns keeping an eye out for more guards. The closer he got the worse the** Darke** presence became. It smelled terrible, worse than the rubbish dump on a hot summer day, and the oppressive feeling practically drove him backwards.

He crossed the snowy Palace lawns and in through the happily unguarded door. The entry hall had two candles struggling to stay lit and cob webs hung like curtains from most everywhere. Septimus couldn't see a thing and instinctively raised his right hand to shine the golden light of the dragon ring on his surroundings.

The index finger of his right hand was bare. Septimus growled at himself for forgetting, his ring was still in the temple on Draggen Island, as was the dragon boat. Septimus sighed, closed his eyes and counted to ten, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Septimus pushed open the oaken door that led into the Palace proper and into the warm glow of candle light. The light shone off of gleaming marble floors and walls, candelabras gleamed with fresh polish, and yet another banner ,at least three times larger than any of the others, hung from the throne room door.

The Palace, though obviously well attended (except for the parts intended for visitors obviously), seemed deserted. No servants bustling about doing the days work, no officials bugging Jenna over tiny little things that drove her up the wall, no guests strolling along admiring the building. Septimus felt for Marcia's presence, and noted how similar it was to the first time he'd ever done so. Septimus' heart sank. She was close to DomDaniel, that was easy to tell, and they both seemed to be in the throne room.

Septimus stared at the door and wondered if this was how ants felt when coming upon a wall. He walked to the large obtrusive obstacle and puzzled over exactly he was going to get in. He could try to open it, but his chances of doing that and not being discovered were slim to none. He could wait for someone to come in, but that might mean several hours of waiting. He could look for another way, as he knew there were several other doors that led into the throne room, but the problem was that he didn't know his way through the warren of back passage ways that ran all through the Palace.

Septimus leaned against the wall for several moments considering his options and marveling at his botched rescue attempt. 'Maybe,' he thought to himself, 'I should stop doing this. Every time I go on a rescue mission something goes wrong.'

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the kitchen maid scamper up the hallway. She made her way to the door that blocked his path and knocked, exceptionally hard for someone so petite, and counted to five under her breath before proceeding. She had learned quickly, after becoming the main 'fetcher' as it was called down in the kitchens, that walking straight into the throne room would lead to either your death or many a sight that would have been better left unseen.

Septimus came back to reality at the reverberating knocks. He felt a pang of sadness upon seeing the young woman before him. Hair in a bun rather than her preferred loose, and a veritable platter of food in her hands Maureen looked like every other miserable castle inhabitant. He couldn't help but think about how she should be down in the port with her husband running her pie shop rather than here in the grey, dank place. Maureen shoved the door open and entered the throne room with a still** Unseen** Septimus hot on her heels.

The door closed with a ker-thunk behind him and Septimus ducked behind a pillar and slunk through the shadows to get closer to the back of the room.

On the large ornate ivory marble throne lounged DomDaniel. The Necromancer looked the same as he always had, the stove pipe hat, the sunken piggy eyes, the immense girth that currently threatened to spill out from the throne. He looked content with himself as he watched the kitchen maid approach.

Septimus felt sick. This was what every Wizard in the Tower had ever feared and been grateful had never happened.

"Hello my dear," DomDaniel in a sickly sweet tone.

Maureen curtsied awkwardly trying desperately not to make eye contact.

"Go and fetch the plate my pet," DomDaniel snapped his fingers.

Septimus watched a woman step into view from beside the throne and gently take the tray.

Septimus' jaw dropped. The woman was tall and pale with long curly dark hair. Marcia Overstrand walked back up the steps and stood beside the throne. Septimus couldn't take his eyes off of her. She stood tall and proud as ever, but something was off about her, a hesitation in her gait that he'd never seen a reserved acceptance and submission that he'd never thought possible and something else that he couldn't put his finger on. She wore a red top with a plunging neckline that exposed much of her chest, and a flowing skirt with a slit that ran most of the way up her leg. Septimus cringed, Marcia had always been modest, flashy yes but classy, this was the attire of some illiterate prostitute.

Maureen bowed and took her leave, nearly running back to the relative safety of the kitchens.

DomDaniel grinned maliciously and opened his mouth expectantly. Marcia reluctantly picked up a cheese cube and placed it in his mouth. DomDaniel closed his lips around her fingers and the expression Marcia wore was that of someone who had just been sneezed on. The Necromancer chewed the food gleefully as Marcia wiped her fingers on her skirt. DomDaniel swallowed closed his eyes and opened his mouth once more.

Marcia hesitated eyeing the tray. Septimus smiled and silently egged her on.

She threw the tray of food in the Necromancers face and dashed for the door. Just as she placed her hand on the handle a black chain appeared around her neck and dragged her backwards.

"Oh no you don't. You're mine and your not going anywhere, what will it take to break you?" DomDaniel bellowed at the chocking woman at his feet. He yanked the chain into the air and Marcia forced herself to her knees. Her face was red and quickly turning purple.

DomDaniel dropped the chain and Marcia fell chocking and spluttering to the floor.

Two guards burst through the door, ran to the throne and bowed the the Necromancer, "My lord we have found a man **Frozen **in an alley way."

DomDaniel turned towards the his expression quickly melting form shock to anger. "Did you see who?"

"No my lord."

DomDaniel murmured something unintelligible under his breath.

"Show me," he growled at the two custodian guards.

The two men turned on there heels and marched out the way they came with DomDaniel waddling behind them.

Marcia lay forgotten on the polished marble floor still gasping for breath.

With the click of the door and a few moments to ensure that he, in fact, wasn't coming back Septimus came out from behind the pillar and slowly walked towards Marcia who was struggling to sit up.

He stood close by trying to decide what to do, when Marcia looked him straight in the eye, "You can stop staring anytime now."

Septimus was shocked, "You knew I was here?"

She nodded, "I was you come in behind Maureen and then lost track of you for a bit, good job hiding behind the pillars by the way."

"Thanks, umm, not that I'm complaining, but why didn't you turn me in?"

"What and let him add your **Magyk** to his like he's done with everyone else in the castle? You're lucky he didn't see you and you'd better leave before he comes back." She tried to get to her feet but stumbled, Septimus caught her and held her up for a moment so she could get her balance.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

Septimus kept a hold of her and looked her over, she was pale with dark circles under her eyes, and bright red marks on her neck, but that wasn't what shocked Septimus. Marcia looked to be roughly twenty, but should have been near thirty five.

"You can let go now," Marcia said agitatedly.

Septimus didn't let go, "Why are you so young? you're thirty four right?"

"How do you know that?" Marcia asked yanking her hands from his grasp.

"Because... I... it's really complicated. Listen come with me and I'll get you out of here."

"What? I'm not going anywhere with you. I have no idea who you are, and I'm not falling for another stupid trick. You're trying to get me in trouble and I have enough of it with out your help," Marcia said scathingly.

"This isn't a trick I swear. I want to help you." Septimus pleaded following her as she began to walk away.

"Why would you help me? You don't even know me," Marcia said her patience swiftly running out.

"Because I need your help. I need you to help me fix this mess. This," Septimus gestured to the whole world around him, "is't supposed to have happened. Please help me fix this. We need to find the Princess and then go back to the Tower. Alther's waiting for us there."

Marcia stopped in her tracks. She looked over her shoulder something close to hope in her eyes, "Prove it."

"I talked to him already and I'll explain it all to you on the way to the tower, but we have to get going know, or you can just stay here and feed DomDaniel everyday for the rest of your life."

Marcia thought it over for a moment, "If your lying to me..." she said letting the threat hang in the air."

Septimus smiled, "I'm not. Let's find Jenna and get out of here."

"Who's Jenna?," Marcia asked raising an eyebrow.

"The princess, when the world was the way it's supposed to be that's her name."

"Your crazy, I am following an absolute lunatic aren't I?'

"The way my days been going it's a distinct possibility."

Marcia shook her head, "Come on."

A/N: thank god for snow days. I have been working on this for a while now and you have no clue how happy I am to be posting it tonight. There won't be an update until at least after next weekend. After Regoinals I am free once more for the first time in four years (Hurray!), and will be able to write at a more regular pace. I want to sat thank you to everyone who has read and or reviewed this story it makes me so happy when people tell me what they think about the story. Well good night everybody I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello! I am officially free from swimming... (master has presented Dobby with a swim cap...Dobby is free!) Now that I have that out of my system. A great big thanks to everyone who's read the story so far, and now I think I have a better understanding of where I'm going with this so hopefully yall will stick around. I am going to start back and try to update every weekend.

* * *

Marcia led Septimus through the labyrinth of passageways towards the back of the Palace in silence. They came to a corridor that dead ended with a staircase plunging down into darkness. Marcia pulled a torch from a wall hook, "light this," she said holding it out towards him, "it gets really dark down there."

Septimus snapped his fingers obligingly and a bright flame blazed at the end of the torch. Marcia handed it to him and pulled a brick from the wall next to the staircase. She pulled a small bronze key from the alcove and motioned for Septimus to follow her down the stairs and into the blackness.

They went along for a while down the grimy steps before Septimus' curiosity got the better of him, "So back there why didn't you light the torch? And earlier when DomDaniel was attacking you, why didn't you fight back?"

"Because I can't," she said stoically. Septimus knew that was a bad sign, Marcia had avoided many questions over the course of his apprenticeship and it was never a good thing. Septimus grabbed her by the elbow and forced her to stop, "Marcia, what do you mean 'you can't'?"

She didn't turn to face him but her hands balled into fists, "I literally mean I can't. He took my Magyk, he took _everyone's_ Magyk. I mean you and DomDaniel are the only wizards left in the castle." Septimus let his hand drop and Marcia continued walking out of the pool of light.

"Hey wait up," Septimus called out trying to catch her. He didn't have to go far, Marcia stood at a cast iron door set into the greasy black wall before them. "I've never seen this before," Septimus said staring at the monolithic piece of metal, "I thought that the dungeons were kept away from the Palace."

"They usually are but once DomDaniel took over he created this and locked the Princess behind it, I don't think she's ever seen beyond this passage," Marcia said her voice oddly thick.

Septimus grabbed her hand, "Well then we'll have to show her things on the way to the tower, I hope she likes snow."

Marcia looked him in the eye, "So you're going to help us even though I can't hold up to my end of the deal?"

Septimus held her gaze and nodded his head, "I will do anything I can to help you and Jenna."

Marcia knocked an odd rhythm on the door and put the key in the lock, "Why do you keep calling her that?"

"Because that's what I know her as," Septimus shrugged. Marcia raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it further, "What's your name then, you know mine though I don't recall telling you, but I have no idea who you are."

"Let me get that," Septimus said handing her the torch, taking the key and forcing it to turn in the lock, "My name is Septimus Heap."

"You're one of Silas' sons?" Marcia's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Septimus grunted as he heaved open the door, "how do you get in here?" He huffed shoving the door all the way to the wall.

Marcia smiled, it was small but it was there, "with great difficulty."

Marcia walked into the room torch in hand and Septimus hesitantly followed.

There were a few candles casting a dim glow across. A few books and toys lay scattered across the floor. It was a hovel at best a prison at worst, the only thing in the room that could be called furniture was a bed covered in several hole filled blankets.

A small girl with long dark hair sat on the bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Marcia sat down on the bed next to the girl and wrapped her arm around her and pushed some stray hair behind her ear, "Hey Joan, happy birthday," Marcia said gently as the girl rested her head against her shoulder, "I have something special for you, but you have to wake up first."

The girl yawned, "I'm trying Marcy."

Septimus stood just inside the door watching the strange scene before him. Marcia holding, practically hugging Jenna, and talking in her gentle voice.

Septimus was baffled over how small Jenna was, at ten years old she was as thin as a rake, her normally long raven hair was short and messy, and she was so pale he wondered if she'd ever seen the sun.

The girl opened her eyes and looked straight at Septimus, her violet eyes took in every detail of the chief cadet before her, and she curled even closer towards Marcia's side.

Septimus frowned slightly and kneeled down in front of the bed, "Hello," Septimus paused trying to think of the name that Marcia had used moments earlier, "Joan, I'm Septimus, It's very nice to meet you," He extended his hand.

"Hello," said Joan still wary of the young man. Joan looked at his hand and tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Put your hand in his," Marcia said gently. Joan did as instructed. "Now squeeze a little bit." Septimus smiled at the gentle grip, and gently shook her hand. Joan's eyes lit up and giggling continued to shake his hand even after he had stopped.

Marcia smiled at the laughter and said, "Joan, what do you say to going out side?"

Joan gasped, "Outside?"

Marcia nodded.

"Oh yes please, I would like to go outside," the little girl jumped up from the bed, "May we go now Marcy?"

Septimus got to his feet, "That's probably for the best," Septimus said dusting off his pant legs.

"Then let's get going," Marcia said standing and holding onto the princesses hand. Septimus took the torch from the wall and with a little help from Marcia shoved the door closed.

The trio made their way back up the corridor, Septimus and Marcia hurrying along, Joan trotting alongside silently taking in everything. They reached the staircase and went back into the comparatively bright light of the Palace.

Septimus returned the torch to its proper place on the wall and motioned for Marcia to take the lead. She took off down a hall that seemed vaguely familiar, but Septimus was still completely turned around. They made their way along the corridor until they came to the long walk and Septimus finally figured out that Marcia intended to take them out the back door.

They were about to turn onto the seemingly endless corridor when Septimus saw the shadows of two approaching figures thrown forward by the candle light. Septimus' arms shout out and he grabbed Marcia and Joan by their middles yanking them backwards and into a supply closet.

Joan giggled at the sensation, Marcia on the other hand wanted nothing to do with it. She squirmed and fought against his grasp. He shut the door quietly with his boot and let her go. Marcia pressed herself against the wall furthest from him and glared so hard Septimus swore ice must be forming.

Her heart was pounding and her face was flushed. "Are you alright," Septimus asked extending a hand in an attempt to calm her down only to have it slapped away.

"Don't you ever do that again," Marcia ground out.

"Ok I won't but are you alright?" Septimus had never seen her so flustered.

"Just give me a moment." Septimus nodded and watched as she slid to the floor and Joan happily scrambled into her lap.

Heaving a sigh Septimus pressed his ear to the door, the two people were arguing violently. Septimus recognized one of them as Linda of the port witch coven. She was hissing noisily to the other person about finding someone.

"Whoever it is must be really powerful to have stayed hidden for so long. Their Magyk will make a fine addition to the masters," Linda laughed evilly.

"Do think he'll let us play with him? I've been dying to for a toy since that Gerald person snapped." Cackled the other person who Septimus presumed was another witch.

"Let's go to the throne room and wait for him to get back. Maybe we can have some fun with that concubine of his."

'No, anything you have in mind will get the master angry with you." The second witch warned.

"I just have to make sure that it's not permanent," cooed Linda maliciously.

The second witch laughed and two pairs of feet took off down the hall. Septimus breathed a sigh of relief.

"OK the coast is clear we need to get a move on," Marcia nodded, and Joan jumped up ready to see more of the outside.

Septimus watched Marcia get up. Even in the shadows of the supply closet her clothes stood out and made her entirely too visible. Septimus looked around and grabbed two tunics and a cloak. He handed the cloak and one of the tunics to Marcia.

"What's this for?," she asked taking them.

"Put them on over your clothes, we need to sneak out of here and you're too noticeable. The other tunic Septimus put over Joan's own clothes, it was for too long and went straight down to her ankles, but it would keep her warm in the cold night air.

Marcia threw on the clothes with no argument and Septimus cracked open the door to check once more that things were safe. "Let's get out of here," he said opening the door and cautiously going down the hall. Septimus led them as best he could towards the back of the palace. They finally made it and went out the thick oaken doors and into the breath taking night air.

Septimus heard a faint, "Wow," from Joan and grinned to himself, at least someone was happy. Septimus led them down the right side of the palace towards a small neighborhood through which, if you knew tour way, you could reach the Wizard Tower. They raced down the slight hill that the palace sat on and into the maze of houses, pubs, and shops all dark and closed in compliance with DomDaniel's sunset curfew.

As they went along Septimus would whisper instructions and all three would walk in odd patterns to 'scruffle' there tracks and make it impossible to follow. Once insight of the Wizard Tower Septimus started erasing footprints. The moon shone bright and reflected brightly against the snow. All was calm quiet and at peace. Joan happily walked along in between Septimus and Marcia trying to catch the fat snowflakes lazily falling from the clouds. Marcia walked sedately alongside, rather than her normal purposeful gate, with a content smile on her face.

They had been walking undisturbed for over ten minutes, so Septimus decided that it was safe to talk. "How long has it been since you went outside?"

Her smile faded slightly, "Awhile."

"You know that you didn't answer the question I asked earlier," Septimus said looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"And you haven't answered hardly any of the questions I've asked. I have no idea who you are and I'm blindly trusting a complete stranger with my life and Joan's. Maybe I'll think about answering you after you give me a little more to go on," Marcia defended.

Septimus smiled, "So what did you ask again?"

"Why do you want to help us? I understand that you needed something from me, but I can't do Magyk anymore Septimus, honestly," she said motioning towards her face, drawing attention to her eyes that were no longer emerald but a bright hazel, "And you still want to help us. Why?"

Septimus sighed, "If I tell you I need you to believe me, no matter how crazy it sounds."

"Alright," Marcia said not entirely sure where all this was going, "I'll try but I make no promises."

Septimus took a deep breath, "I am your apprentice, but someone , I think the Port Witch Coven, has messed with a series of events that changed the Castle. I was looking for you so we could undo it and fix this whole mess. But after what I saw back there I just want to keep you two safe from his royal flabbiness." He fought to keep a straight face as it dawned on him that it sounded completely insane.

Marcia stared at him for a moment, "Have you lost your mind?"

Septimus shook his head, "maybe but hey at least you're out of there, and that's an improvement."

"How do you know things have changed?"

"Because when I woke up this morning, the world was on its head, DomDaniel was in charge, everyone in the castle is miserable, and apparently I was never born," Septimus said.

That caught Marcia's attention, "Never born?"

Septimus sighed, "I am the seventh son of Silas and Sarah Heap, but according to Alther they never had a seventh son."

Marcia opened her mouth to say something but no words came. "So how are things supposed to be?" Marcia asked giving Septimus a welcome distraction from the fact that once again he had no family.

"Well you became Extraordinary Wizard after Alther died, and to keep Joan safe you gave her to the Heaps, who named her Jenna. On her tenth birthday an assassin came, but you had already warned them and gotten Jenna to safety. You, Jenna, Nico and dad ended up going to keepers Cottage on the Marrem Marshes and I was just kind of dragged along for the ride."

"What you didn't want to go along with your dad?" Marcia asked.

"Didn't know he was my dad," Septimus dead panned, "I was stolen by the Matron Midwife the day I was born, and there was a bit of a mistake so rather than being DomDaniel's apprentice I ended up in the young army."

Joan looked up at Septimus her eyes wide and innocent, "So you never knew your mummy or daddy either?"

"No, but I met them again when I was ten, and you meet yours again in my version of reality."

Joan smiled, "What are they like?"

"I don't really know your mum but from what I've heard she could be really sweet, and then be really strict. She loved you though, I know that for sure. Your dad is an odd ball, but he's alright."

Joan hugged Septimus. He looked over the girls head and at Marcia, "I've answered your questions, it's your turn."

Marcia looked away and for a moment Septimus thought that she wasn't going to say anything.

"I…I couldn't run fast enough. He'd locked all the doors and I was trapped. There was nothing I could do. He cornered me and… It was like being set on fire. He just kept chanting and laughed about how I belonged to him,' her voice cracked.

Septimus wrapped an arm around her shoulders, but she shoved him off and wiped the back of her hand across her eyes.

"Come on, this way," Septimus said as they stepped out onto Wizard Way. They hurried through the Great Arch and Marcia stared up at the Tower in wonder. Joan who was fast falling asleep took one look at the Tower and her jaw all but hit the ground.

Septimus grinned, "You should see it when it's full of Wizards. The lights shine out the windows and it's lit up like a beacon. It much more beautiful when it has people."

Septimus walked through the Great Arch, but Marcia hung back.

"Marcy?," Joan called. Septimus turned around and saw her standing in the shadows, her arms wrapped around herself.

He wordlessly extended his hand. She hesitantly took it.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded, "just nervous,"

"Why?," Septimus asked perplexed. He thought that she'd be happy to go home after so long.

"Alther," she whispered.

Septimus was blown away, "What?, Alther used to hang around the Palace to mess with DomDaniel, really, he misses you." He said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Marcia nodded and followed him.

They climbed up the marble stairs, and Septimus set to work on Silver door. It took a few moments but finally Septimus had a gap wide enough for them to fit through, "Ladies first."

Joan rushed past but Marcia put a hand on her shoulder, "Say thank you,"

"Thank you Septimus," she called out as she wandered around the Great Hall

Septimus looped his arm through hers, "Come on, it's time to go home Madam Overstrand."

They stepped into the Great Hall and Marcia's hand flew to her mouth. Septimus could see her looking around and knew she was remembering the Tower in its prime.

"It's changed….alot," Septimus sighed. "And not for the better," Marcia added.

"Sadly my dear you are right, but at least you're back where you belong," came a voice from the stairs.

Alther walked towards his former apprentice arms held out in welcome.

'Oh Alther.

A/N: Yeah my favorite part of this story I think is how everyone has been affected. If I am doing a crummy job of getting this out of my head and putting it on paper then feel free to PM me and I'll do my best to explain better. Again Thanks for reading it would mean the world to me if you would review even if it's just to say 'meh'. Have a good week.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I'm a liar, sorry I haven't updated in a while life and such, so much to do so little will to do it. I like how this chapter ended :D. hope that yall do to. enjoy the show! **

Septimus sat on the sill of the dragon window and watched the sky. He'd managed to carry Joan, up through the Tower and now she slept peacefully in his bed.

It was nearing midnight and Septimus knew that if he didn't go to sleep soon he'd have Marcia waking him up far too early. He looked over at the woman sleeping on the Sofa. She had refused to sleep in the ExtraOrdinary Wizards rooms. She and Alther had just recently come up from the great hall and Marcia looked worn out. She probably explored a fair amount, and needless to say she had not liked what she'd found. The Tower was in ruins.

He wondered if She'd wake him up the way his Marcia always did. Septimus couldn't help but compare the servant girl he'd saved to the proud woman who'd taken him in. It wasn't a fair battle all things considered, but he couldn't help but wonder what had changed Alther's apprentice so greatly.

Septimus missed his Marcia and the presence of this other version of her just made the feeling that much more prominent. She was a Marcia that Septimus had only seen once, that first night that she'd returned to Aunt Zelda's. She questioned everything and yet followed orders like an automaton, because she was uncertain of everything like she was hallucinating.

He stared at her with out meaning to, she slept with one arm folded beneath her head like a pillow, and had the grey cloak wrapped around her like a blanket, fitfully tossing and turning, mumbling intermittently.

Septimus felt a twinge of anger when ever he looked at her. He needed her help to fix this mess. He needed the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, not an apprentice who'd lost her Magyk. It was unreasonably, and Septimus knew if given the choice, Marcia would have kept her powers. She had even warned him before they left on this harebrained journey that she couldn't do what he needed and still he took her with him.

Septimus thunked his head against the window pane and stared out at the sky trying to piece together the puzzle, but it wasn't working. The dark castle lay silently below him and reminded him that he wasn't at home, and in fact might never get home.

Septimus thought about his mom dad and brothers. He had no clue where they were or how they were doing.

Did they still live in the Ramblings? Did they live together, or had Simon and Sam left to find there way on their own?

He couldn't help but think of a powerless Silas dejectedly doing some sort of assembly line job in a Ramblings workshop, of Sarah at home taking care of the boys and making herbal cures and poultices for the neighborhood. He thought of DomDaniel destroying his family at the first chance. His heart clenched, he couldn't go there, he wouldn't go there. They were safe and fine, and as good as anyone could be in this mess of Castle.

Septimus took one more look at the sofa only to see a pair of hazel eyes staring at him.

"Are you going to be alright?" She whispered.

Septimus shrugged. Alright was a relative term, and compared to most everyone else he was doing great.

"Really?" She sat up placing her chin on the back of the sofa, "Your life is undone and you're not bothered?"

"What? I'm still hoping to undo what ever botched curse they've cast an save everything." Septimus said not making eye contact.

"Alther said you wouldn't be able to do it alone. That's why you came looking for me. What are we going to do?" Marcia said, "You need someone to help you but the only one who possibly could is the cause of your problems. Why are doing this?"

"Why not?"

"Because," Marcia said looking at him as if he'd suggested they waltz up to the castle and ask the Necromancer for help, "You risked being caught, having your Magyk stolen, which I guarantee you will not enjoy, and possibly being killed. All for two people that won't get you any closer to your goal. It doesn't make sense."

Septimus laughed, "I know over the last decade you probably haven't seen much of this, but sometimes people do things just to be nice."

Marcia was silent. She had spent the last ten years as the punching bag for several witches and one extremely powerful Necromancer. None of whom would have even the briefest thoughts of being nice.

"Maybe... but still," she paused uncertainly, "I want to help. After getting me out of there I owe you. A lot."

Septimus smiled, "Good 'cause we need to figure out what spell they used, you still remember your way around the Library?"

Marcia suddenly became very interested in the carpet, "Yes I remember, but to go through the pyramid library would mean going back to the Palace."

Septimus felt his heart sink, "He moved it to the Palace?"

Marcia nodded.

"One step forward and two steps back," he sighed resting his head once more against the window.

They sat in silence for a long moment.

"Do you think it's possible?" Marcia asked quietly, "You know, to undo the coven's Magyk."

Septimus thought about it for a moment, "Does it matter? At this point, if we can't then we are more than dead. And if we can then it will be like none of this ever happened."

"I suppose."

Septimus heard a small yawn come from the sofa, "Good night Septimus, try to get some sleep."

" Night Marcia, I'll try."

* * *

Marcia woke early when the first few beams of sunlight came through the windows and made colorful shadows on the floor. She spent several minutes trying to figure out where she was. She smiled and flopped back down onto the couch cushions. It was peaceful at the top of the tower and Marcia felt safe from the outside world for the first time in a long time.

She finally forced herself to sit up and wake up. Marcia looked over and saw Septimus sprawled out on the floor. She snorted at the boy spread eagle on the floor mouth open and snoring slightly.

"What a mess." Marcia chuckled throwing the cloak on top of him, Septimus snored in protest.

She quietly walked up the small staircase that led to the apprentice's bedroom and gently pushed open the door.

Joan lay sound asleep curled into a ball under the large green comforter. Marcia smiled at the little girl, and silently crept into the room and closed the curtains in an attempt to keep the sun out of her eyes.

In contrast with the palace,the top floors of the wizard tower were quiet and bright. The dark shadows that seemed to linger all around the palace were absent in the Extraordinary's rooms.

Marcia went to the study and gently pushed the door open. When DomDaniel had taken over he had ransacked the tower for anything he saw as valuable and left what he considered as trash, so the shelves in the study were relatively untouched. Marcia made her way to the window, and stared out at the whole of the castle which sprawled out before her and off into the distance loomed the border mountains. Marcia loved the view from this window more than any other in the tower.

She thought about the strange boy sleeping on the living room floor. She wanted to believe him, she honestly did, but it seemed too good to be true. Find an **Undo** and then most of the problems of the last ten years would be fixed, save for those ridiculous sounding Custodian Guards, of course.

Marcia sighed and moved away from the window. She thought about Joan and how she'd spent her entire life underground, how everyone in the castle had been made to suffer, and knew that she had to try. It was a fools errand but if there was a chance then they might as well give it a shot.

"I must be going out of my mind," Marcia said to herself taking one more look through the window. She sighed and left the room, gently shutting the door behind her.

She made her way back to the living room and once again stepped over Septimus, and went to the kitchen to see if breakfast was possible.

* * *

Septimus smelt coffee.

He lifted his head off of the carpet and squinted at the kitchen door which stood ajar.

Oatmeal. Definitely oatmeal.

Septimus slowly got to his feet and shuffled towards the kitchen.

Septimus stepped onto the tile floor and saw Marcia sitting at a freshly dusted table, slowly eating a bowl of steaming oatmeal.

She still wore the grey tunic over her clothes, and she'd taken her hair out of the long ponytail and it hung freely most of he way down her back.

"You really can't sleep in can you?" Septimus asked as he took a bowl from the dish rack,and spooned several, globes of oatmeal into it.

"It's a force of habit. And why are you complaining, you got breakfast out of the deal." Marcia said in between bites.

"mmmmm guess I can't complain too much."

They sat for several minutes in silence. Neither one really wanted to bring up getting rid of DomDaniel fearing what the other had decided.

Finally the oppressive silence got to Septimus, "So..."

Marcia sighed, "Honestly, I don't think I believe you, but..." She paused "I want to, and if you think this is actually possible, then i'll go along with it."

Septimus smiled, "I'll right! Now all we have to do is figure out how to take down the next to all powerful Necromancer."

"Don't make me regret this."Marcia shook her head.

"First off where are the library books being kept?" Septimus asked.

"In a **Charm** **Locked** room behind the throne room. He spends most of his time in there when he's not tormenting people."

"Ok so have you seen how he organizes things in there?" Septimus was slowly forming a plan in his head.

"There is none. It's a wreck in there he just summons what ever book he's looking for."

"Alright then I can summon the books we need and we'll be out of there."

"Do you know what book you're looking for?" Marcia asked skepticism clear in her tone.

"Ummm, no," he mumbled.

"There's the problem, if you don't know what you're looking for then you're wasting your time."

"So what do you suggest, hmmm? You're not being very helpful," Septimus crossed his arms.

"Take a moment and think something through, rather than charging in blind and hoping for the best. We are looking for a Dark book that witches would use, hoping that it came from a book and they didn't come up with it on the spot. I would ask Alther and if he can't tell you with absolute certainty then I wouldn't risk breaking back into the Palace. Come up with a new spell," Marcia said.

Septimus smiled, she sounded like his Marcia more and more. "Alright how would you start? Incantation, invocation, undo, reverse, or maybe a counter curse."

Marcia leaned back thoughtfully in the chair, and went through the pros and cons. She saw out of the corner of her eye a small figure wrapped in a blanket, yawning and rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Good morning Joan, did you sleep well?" Marcia said warmly.

Joan nodded her head, and wordlessly crawled into Septimus's lap. Septimus wrapped his arms around the girl and shrugged at Marcia who looked more than a little miffed.

"I would use an incantation, an undo, revers or counter curse would mean you know the exact spell that was used."

"Those are mostly thought based right? What if I forget something or someone would it be erased or something?" Septimus asked suddenly struck by the thought of destroying a part of the castle that he wasn't familiar with.

"If it's to undo a spell then things should happily go back to the way it's supposed to be. Whether or not you know it or think of it. Every spell has gaps, you are one of them, and things like to be one way and when you go messing with them it rarely works out well. Which explains why the Port Witch Coven would do it since they don't think about consequences." Marcia huffed a little.

Septimus felt guilty even though he hadn't done anything.

Marcia sighed, "we'll need to get started on this soon, I'll go find Alther I have a feeling he'll want to be part of this and be helpful with the wording."

She stood and gently ran a hand over Joan's long chocolate hair, " I'll be right back," she said to no one in particular.

Septimus, Marcia and Alther spent the majority of the day going over the spell, arguing back and forth over this word, that word, loop holes and possible complications.

Joan sat at the table a drew on a few sheets of paper that Marcia had found and a pen that had been in the study.

Septimus discovered what it felt like to be Apprenticed to Alther Mella, he would listen to your thoughts and correct you gently or experiment with you. He was calm and slow paced but it was fun. Septimus still preferred Marcia, who was challenging and with a slight tease here and there.

They had made a lot of head way and were working out the finer details when the sun set. The three wizards sat in the living room in the fire light debating over the last line.

"Well 'begin again' does go with the rhythm, but really that's too ambiguous, 'return' would probably work better," Marcia said wrapping her arms around a happily listening Joan.

"Yeah but still, it throws off the feel of the spell and it would be... wonky," Septimus said lounging on the sofa.

Alther sat on a chair thoughtfully humming to himself, twiddling his finger as though her were rearranging a puzzle only he could see. Things were calm and quiet, and Septimus had a horrible feeling in the back of his mind.

Marcia went from relaxed and tense in flash, "Does anyone else feel that?"

"What?" asked Joan oblivious to what felt like a pack of wolverines climbing up the stairs.

"The door is locked right?" Septimus whispered.

Marcia shook her head, "The locks are powered by Magyk."

"So that's why there's no key hole."

Marcia rolled her eyes, "Joan go stand by Alther alright by the fire place there you go good." She tentatively made her way to the door and pocked her head out. There were definitely heavy boots slowly coming up. Marcia ducked back in side and silently closed the door.

"We have company," she said holding on to the door knob so tightly her knuckles were white.

"Any idea who it is?" Septimus said getting to his feet, trying to calm his nerves, the last thing they needed was to scare Joan.

"Linda," Marcia said her voice much higher than normal.

"Are you OK,"Septimus asked

Marcia shook her head, "Unless you want to be a rat for the rest of your incredibly short life we need to get out of here _now!"_

"How?" Septimus asked

"I don't know," Marcia yelped, She leaned heavily against the door as a someone viciously slammed against the door

Marcia pressed herself against the door in an effort to keep it closed, but when **Hurled **Marcia was flung across the room.

"You don't know much of anything do you," Linda said sneering at Marcia who lay sprawled on the floor in front of the witch.

"So you're the blighter who took the Queenling and the concubine," Linda looked Septimus up an down, anger slowly dawning on her face, "You... you're that blasted little apprentice boy. We got rid of you, I know we got rid of you," She spat.

"Nope you messed up, I am definitely still here," Septimus said buy time for Marcia to get up.

"That's fine, I'll fix you good boy ,and you know what, I'm not ganna tell him I found you. You're going to my little pet. How does a turtle sound to you? Or maybe finch, yeah then I can pluck your stupid feathers out."

"Quit talking you bloody windbag," Marcia said as she punched Linda in the face.

The witch dropped like a stone.

Septimus stepped back from the heavily breathing woman, "Are you alright?"

"Better then I've felt in in ten years."

"Linda what's taking you so long?" came an indignant voice from down stairs

"Where tired of waiting while you get all the fun!" came another.

Septimus took Marcia wrist, "Do you trust me?"

Marcia nodded.

Septimus dragged her to the rubbish shoot door.

She looked at him incredulously, "what on earth gave you this idea?"

"You did," Septimus said as he picked her up and dropped her in, "Joan come on." The little girl ran towards him and with a small boost followed Marcia down the rubbish shoot. Septimus pauses for a moment, "Have fun Alther," he says as he jumps in after leaving the warmth and the light for the cold dark shoot for the second time in his life.

A/N: :3 ticked off Marcia always makes me happy for some reason. I abuse her mercilessly even though she's my favorite. If I wrote half of what came to my mind she would jump off of the page and kill me. Once again I ask for reviews but I know I am not the only busy person in this fandom. Have a good week, and may the plot bunnies flock to you.


End file.
